You Make Me Feel Better
by Magic Malcolm
Summary: A potential decision outwith their control forces Sami Zayn and Finn Bálor to have a serious discussion about their immediate future together, followed by a slightly less serious conversation about the more distant one. Takes place after the 14th November, 2016 edition of Monday Night RAW (the RAW before Survivor Series 2016). Part of the "Dating For Demons" Universe


"Finn, you gonna be home for a couple more days?"

The phone call from Sami had come in almost immediately after Monday's RAW had finished. It seemed like an innocent enough question, one that Finn hoped meant what he thought it did.

"Yeah, Sami, I don't need to fly out for ICW until Saturday," Finn smiled brightly, "Does this mean I'll get to see you before I fly off?"

"...yeah, there's something I wanna talk about," Sami sighed on the other end of the phone, "Could be nothing...but could also be pretty important. Too important for over the phone. Wanna see you for this."

"Well, I promised Noam we'd check out Universal Studios at some point during the week..." Finn's smile faltered at Sami's somewhat dour tone, "But if you need me..."

"Nah, I know Noam's been looking forward to your big day out," Sami chuckled briefly, "Just making sure you weren't heading off immediately afterwards. I'll try and catch the same flight with him, then."

"Okay, then...I can't wait to see you. Been too long."

"You'd say that even if we'd only been apart an hour," Sami's laugh sounded far more genuine this time, "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"Only a dream away, Sami," Finn sighed happily.

* * *

Knowing Sami would be arriving in a matter of hours Finn had busied himself making sure all the outstanding chores were done as quickly as he could manage. If Sami hadn't been coming home, he might have been tempted to leave them until just before flying out to Glasgow...but now he wanted as much of it done so he could spend as much time with Sami as he could before the weekend. Sadly, Sami hadn't managed to get a late booking on the same early flight as Noam so he probably wouldn't arrive in Orlando until quite late that evening.

Maybe Sami could even come with Noam and himself to Universal? Although in that case Finn was slightly worried he and Sami'd be confused for Noam's dads. ' _The perils of having friends a decade younger than yourself, I s'ppose.'_

It was a pretty huge weekend for the both of them. It'd be Finn's first time back in an actual wrestling ring in front of an actual wrestling audience (although he'd once again had to sit through the doctors explaining what he could and could not do at the show, a tiresome but necessary evil). It was going to be great being in front of the ICW fans again, seeing a lot of his friends for the first time in ages (and knowing he could get away with being a little naughtier than PG rated for at least one night).

Meanwhile Sami had his Intercontinental Championship match on Sunday. A big match with huge stakes, in front of a native Canadian crowd? For a title belt Sami had so much respect for and investment in? Oh, **yes** , Sami was going to shine **so** brightly on that night. Finn had already calculated the time difference in his head, and he was fairly certain he'd get back to his hotel in time to see Survivor Series...or, at the very least, Sami's big match. No way he'd miss that if he could possibly help it.

Between folding laundry and generally tidying up the place, Finn had kept a close eye on the clock. Not only for Sami's projected time of arrival, but he'd also promised Sami that he'd try to keep an eye on SmackDown that evening, just in case Sami didn't get in on time to see it. Dolph was defending the very Intercontinental Championship Sami was going to win on Sunday on the show. Finn had absolutely no problem playing scout for Sami, all too eager to take notes and divulge secret weaknesses for the sake of his beloved.

It didn't really occur to Finn to take notes on the Miz until _after_ Maryse won the title back for him.

He felt a slight twinge of disappointment...Finn had been really looking forward to seeing what kind of magic Sami and Dolph could work together in the ring. He also felt a little sorry for Dolph...to work so hard to earn a Championship only to lose it due to outside influences, _hoo boy_ could Finn relate to **that**.

But on the other hand Sami once again had the chance to dethrone Miz for the Intercontinental Championship, a feat Sami had always lamented not being able to accomplish back at Extreme Rules. Finn certainly had nothing in particular against the Miz; he and Maryse had sent their condolences for his injury in a manner only they could...and then there was the time he'd posed next to a cardboard cut-out of the Miz after he'd tied a New Day Unicorn headband to it.

Finn was still completely mystified Miz didn't find that hilarious.

Luckily any further lamentations about the Miz's sense of humour were cut-off as he heard the front door unlocking.

"Sami?" Finn called out, perhaps a little too eagerly. But it had been far too long since he'd gotten to see Sami in person, so Finn reasoned this was forgivable. He quickly stood up, just in time to see Sami trudge in to the main living area.

"Hey Finn," Sami's tired voice barely managed to echo through the apartment.

"Oh, Sami, have you had any sleep since RAW last night?" Finn worried, heading over to retrieve Sami's bags (making sure to use the left arm in case Sami tried to object), "No offence love, you look _exhausted_."

"Uh...yeah, no, not really..." Sami looked somewhat abashed by the confession, scratching his beard nervously as Finn wandered off to their bedroom with his stuff, "Had a bit of a lot on my mind."

"Well let's get whatever it is out of your head, then," Finn wandered back through, immediately engulfing Sami in a big hug. Sami seemed to melt into Finn's embrace, a choked-back sob the only indication of distress, "Whose arse do I need to kick for makin' you this sad?"

Finn felt Sami tremble in his arms, "Nobody, Finn...not unless you want to get fired."

"Shite, this really is serious," Finn murmured softly, kissing the top of Sami's head, "C'mon, let's get comfy on the couch...tell me everything."

"Typical...first proper hug we've had in weeks and it has to be wasted on me being a wreck," Sami sounded absolutely despondent, "Sorry, I wanted our big reunion to be special."

"Any time with you is special, Sami," Finn cooed, "C'mon, couch time with psychiatrickerist Finn."

It was a little tricky leading Sami towards their couch, if only because neither man was willing to let go of the other. Finn had to shuffle back awkwardly, but somehow they managed to sit down on the couch with no mishaps. Finn sat in the corner, expecting Sami to sit right beside him. He couldn't say he was expecting Sami to lie down on the couch, using his lap as a pillow...but at the same time he wasn't going to complain if that's what Sami needed right now. Finn's hand almost immediately found its way on top of Sami's head, gently carding his fingers through the soft hair in a manner Finn hoped to be soothing.

"So...I got called into a meeting after my match with Bo on RAW..." Sami eventually began to speak, still sounding weary, "With Hunter and some other bigwigs in suits."

"You can't be in any bother with the bosses, surely?" Even saying that out loud seemed ridiculous to Finn.

Sami exhaled softly, "Nah, they were actually really nice. Glad to see me stepping up my game for this match against Ziggler on Sunday..."

"Miz," Finn found himself on auto-correct despite himself. He could've kicked himself as Sami immediately looked distressed at the news.

"What? He didn't _win_ did he?" Sami groaned, "I thought I was done with him...great. So much for stealing the show with the show-off...how'd he win?"

Finn merely hit rewind on the digital box to show Sami the end of the contest. Sami's mouth contorted into something resembling anger at the interference from the Spirit Squad and Maryse which led to Miz regaining the Intercontinental title.

"...at least with Ziggler I had a shot at a fair contest..." Sami sniffled, wrapping his arms around Finn's torso.

"'m sorry Sami, I didn't mean to make things worse for you..." Finn's apologies were cut off as Sami suddenly hugged him a little tighter.

"S'not your fault...I asked you to watch the match for me, didn't I?" Sami murmured, "Besides...I might have to get used to dealing with him on a regular basis again anyway."

Finn felt Sami immediately tense up, "How do you mean?"

"...Hunter said there _might_ be plans to move me to SmackDown after Survivor Series..." Sami somehow managed to cuddle himself even closer to Finn, "Win or lose...to continue the feud, I guess?"

"...I thought that you'd take the belt to RAW when you won it?" Finn tried to focus on that instead of the warning sirens currently attempting to take precedence.

"I dunno...that's what I was told, yeah," Sami forced himself to look up at Finn, "They said it was only a possibility, nothing has been set in stone or anything...but it's still something that _could_ happen. I thought you should know...since if it does happen, then..."

Sami snapped his eyes shut, a shuddering breath wracking his body. Finn could do nothing but hold on to Sami as the tremors wore down.

"We'd be on separate shows," Finn finished Sami's statement for him, knowing Sami wasn't going to be able to continue by himself, "Shit."

"I know it's not worth worrying about...worrying _you_ about," Sami snuffled, "It wouldn't really even affect us for another three or four months...but after that...why can't things just work out easily for us?"

"Nothin' easy's ever worth it, Sami," Finn gently caressed the side of Sami's face, "Like you said, nothin's been confirmed yet."

"Yeah...I know, but..."

"But you want to start planning it out just in case," Finn interrupted as gently as he could, "Worst case scenario time, yeah?"

Sami cracked open an eye, "You don't think I'm overreacting, do you?"

Finn snorted, "God, no. Me during WrestleMania weekend, now **that** was overreacting. This is perfectly natural."

"I just..." Sami sighed sadly, "This is gonna sound really selfish of me...but I wanted to be the one who helped you when you come back...like how you were there for me after my injury? I didn't dare to hope I'd be your first matches back like you were for me, but...it **hurts** that I might not even be there for you to help you get back to speed. S'bad enough I barely get to see you as it is…I haven't been here to help you at all."

"Oh Sami, **no** , love," Finn hoped the squeak of despair he thought he uttered was just a figment of his imagination, "You've helped me so much through this, even when you haven't been here. Between you and Hideo I'd probably have gone crazy trying to figure out how to even move with that sling on. You gave up going on the tour of Mexico to help me settle in, remember? Moved all the stuff I like to eat on the lower shelves…my clothes into the wardrobe where I didn't need to reach up for them…You've been so good and patient with me, you have no idea how grateful I am for everything you do for me."

Sami shook his head, "I know that, but I should _still_ have been here more often."

"I know that if you could have, you **would** have been here for me," Finn soothed, "It's not your fault I got injured right before a bunch of worldwide tour dates. I might only get to see you regularly in photos, on TV and videos on YouTube…but it helps. Seeing you do what you love, that roar whenever you win a match, how much the crowds love you…it reminds me of what I'm fighting to get healthy again for. You've helped me so much Sami, even if you don't realise it. You help just by being _you_."

"Oh," Sami whispered, a hint of awe in his voice, "I guess I'm okay at being me."

"Nothin's gonna change no matter where we end up, Sami. I know this keeps comin' up and I know we always say the same ole thing…" Finn smiled warmly down at Sami, "But it's the truth. Even if they stick us on opposite sides of the world, we'd find a way back to each other."

Sami let out a little laugh, "What if Trump ends up deporting me?"

Finn shook his head fondly at Sami, who had suddenly adopted an innocent expression. The tension in Sami's body had lessened considerably, and Finn knew things had just become okay again, "In the _extremely_ unlikely case that happens, then we can find a cabin in the Canadian wilderness somewhere where he can't bother us. Just think…you and I in front of a log fire…with hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows…surrounded by dogs…"

Sami raised an interested eyebrow, "What kind of dogs?"

"I 'unno…" Finn thought about the question for a second, "Huskies, maybe? Golden Retrievers?"

"Pugs," Sami interjected.

"Pugs it is, then," Finn agreed without hesitation, "And maybe some chickens."

"Hang on, wouldn't you want a place closer to your family?" Sami asked, wide-eyed, "I mean, you already have a place in Ireland, don't you?"

"We could always split our time between the two," Finn had a huge grin on his face, "Would mean my place would feel like more than just a holiday home."

Sami pouted playfully up at Finn, "Who'd look after all the pugs and chickens when we're not there, though?"

"Another perfect plan _foiled_ ," Finn sighed dramatically, "Curse you, Sami Zayn."

Sami couldn't hold in the giggles any longer, "Oh, Finn…dammit, I love you so much."

"I love _you_ so-so much," Finn gently beeped Sami's nose as he continued to giggle, before beginning to run his hand through Sami's hair again, "So, do you want to watch the rest of SmackDown or you just wanna hit the sack for tonight?"

"Whichever option means I don't have to move right away," Sami smiled tiredly up at Finn, cuddling happily into him once again, "You're comfy."

"We could be comfy together in bed," Finn laughed softly at Sami's discontented huff at that suggestion, "C'mon, I haven't been able to hold you properly in bed for weeks. Wanna snuggle."

" _Fiiinnne_ …" Sami muttered into Finn's tummy, "One one condition."

"Name it."

"Could you…just keep talking to me for a bit?" Sami asked, peering up at Finn with a shy expression, "You don't have to say anything in particular…"

"You into my dulcet tones, Sami?" Finn replied with a hint of roguishness, continuing to gently run his fingers through Sami's hair, "If this is me _just_ finding out accents are a _thing_ of yours…?"

"Nah…not particularly a thing, per se…it's more the timbre of your voice, I think? It…it's really soothing," Sami smiled worriedly up at Finn, "I…uh…this is probably going to make me sound _really_ pathetic…but…promise you won't laugh?"

"It is **never** in a person's best interest to agree to that stipulation," Finn grinned, "I promise to _try_ not to laugh."

"Ugh…well…" Sami took a tiny breath before continuing, "When I'm on the road and I'm feeling lonely…or if I'm having trouble getting to sleep or just feelin' homesick…I…I play old voicemail messages you've sent me. Like you said earlier with the photos and stuff, it helps a little…it's not as good as actually being back home with you like this, but…it's close, I guess?"

"Aww, Sami!" Finn laughed warmly at his partner's admission, "That's _adorable!_ I wish I had thought of that! That's an _amazing_ idea."

Sami blinked in surprise, "You don't think it's kinda weird?"

"I'd be more worried if you _didn't_ like the sound of my voice, Sami," Finn chuckled, "I'm quite chuffed, actually. I'll be sure to leave you _loads_ of voicemails in the future! Ooh, I could tell you bedtime stories! Like a chapter in each message?"

"Really?" Sami sounded far too excited at the prospect for a man of his age, "What kind of stories?"

"I 'unno!" Finn shrugged with his left shoulder, "…maybe a tale about a prince and his court jester? And their pugs!"

"That sounds…" Sami was forced to pause as a large yawn overcame him, "…sounds really lovely, Finn. I can't wait to hear it…"

"Good thing we have a friends and family package, then," Finn nudged Sami gently, "C'mon my sleepy Sami…bed time, snuggles and sweet nothings for you."

"Yaaay…" Sami cheered softly, allowing Finn to help him up off the couch, "Sweet, sweet snuggles…"

"Only the sweetest for my sweet," Finn smiled brightly as Sami gave him a tired little kiss on the cheek in response, "Even if I'm the one who just got a little sugar."


End file.
